


I'm coming for you

by confessions_of_a_band_geek



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessions_of_a_band_geek/pseuds/confessions_of_a_band_geek
Summary: **HUGE SPOILERS FOR TROS. Read at your own risk**Maybe Ben isn't truly gone after all.Maybe Rey can be the one to bring him back.But how?*Hello new friends! This will be a long, multi-chapter, galaxy sweeping story with plenty of Star Wars lore thrown in. I'm writing this as a continuation of TROS, not changing a single detail from canon. This is how I'd continue the story. I'm excited for the ride. Are you?*
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 25
Kudos: 40





	1. Where are you?

_Ben…._

_Where are you Ben?_

Rey sat in the ruins of Luke's old abandoned hut. Contemplating her life, her choices, everything that happened. She just wanted to be left alone with her thoughts, to take time to grieve Ben Solo. So much had happened, so quickly, that she hadn’t had a second to absorb any of it. At the celebration there were tears of joy, nobody knew that Ben made the ultimate sacrifice to save Rey. Nobody—except for her. She sat in Luke’s old home throughout the evening, illuminated by only a small flashlight and the occasional glow of her new saber. Even though she had never been on Tatooine - it felt like Jakku. Sand had that effect - a familiarity, still felt like some semblance of home - even if that home was only pain. As she laid with her back against the sand of her master’s old home, staring at the sky, she closed her eyes, trying to reach out.

 _Ben….where are you?_ she thought

She didn’t know much about force transference. There wasn’t really any text about it, it seemed more like myth than actual fact. The truth was - she had died, ceased to exist. She felt it at that moment. A stillness, a black. But Ben had saved her. He gave his life for her. Gave her his life-force.

 _But why can’t I feel him? He gave me his life-force, shouldn’t I feel him?_ she thought.

She reached further, looked for that familiar feeling whenever he was near.

There was nothing.

Not even a whisper.

“Dammit!” she yelled as soft tears escaped from her eyes. “Where are you Ben?!”

She wanted so badly to feel him. The comfort and calm that was purely Ben. No more Kylo, no more Ren, no more rage and anger and pain. Just pure calm Ben.

She closed her eyes again and reached out, this time to someone different.

“Master Luke…Master Leia, please, I need your help” she said quietly, focusing all of her energy.

After a few moments, she felt the light touch of a ghost on her arm, caressing it slowly. She opened her eyes and saw the force ghosts of Luke and Leia standing above her, Leia looking deeply concerned. Rey shot up from her lying position, standing in front of them.

“Yes my child?” Leia said.

“Master Luke and Leia, please help me! Where is Ben?” she stated, almost panicked, “I can’t feel him, I can’t feel his life-force anywhere. It’s like he’s gone behind a veil and it’s blocking his signal. Please help me - I need…” she paused for a moment before continuing. “I need to feel him,” she cried softly. 

“I need to know he’s at peace and that he’s alright. He gave his life for mine and I just need to know that he’s alright.” she paused once more, “I…really care for him. Please help me.” she almost whispered at the end.

Luke and Leia exchange concerned glances with one another, nodding with Rey’s statement, Leia heartbroken for Rey’s pain.

“There’s a reason you don’t feel him Rey,” Luke started, and took a long pause. He looked as if he wasn’t sure how to continue.

“It’s because he’s neither there,” he motioned towards her and her surroundings, “Nor here,” he motioned towards himself and Leia.

“He’s wha-?” Rey stopped abruptly, confused. She didn’t understand what they were saying.

 _Neither there, nor here? What does that mean?_ she thought.

“I don’t understand” Rey cried, putting her head in her hands. “Please, don’t speak in riddles, please just tell me.”

Leia cleared her throat and spoke this time, “Ben is in the World Between Worlds.”

She took a moment before continuing, staring deep into Rey’s swimming eyes. “The world between worlds is a mystical plane held together by the Force” She took in Rey’s questioning look and glimmer of hope in her eyes, “think of it like a collection of doors and pathways that exist between time and space. When you’re in the world between worlds, you’re neither alive nor dead. You exist in spirit, wandering the world between worlds, until you find your way out…or you give up and are stuck there for eternity.” she finished, looking down gravely, a tear threatening to escape.

Rey didn’t know what to say, she didn’t know what to think. Ben was alive? Stuck in a time and space prison, wandering by his lonesome? The thought made her sick.

"So what you’re telling me,” Rey said, “Is that Ben is alone out there, and there’s a way to rescue him?” she said incredulously.

“Well yes Rey, “Luke started, “but it’s not that simple—“

“I don’t care that it’s not that simple!” Rey exclaimed, cutting him off. Rey could feel the energy coursing through her veins, hope sending electrical shivers throughout her entire body. “I don’t care if I die trying,” she paused for a moment, and with more resolve than Luke and Leia had ever seen she said, “Tell me what I have to do.” 

“And tell him I’m coming for him.”


	2. Am I dead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone contacts Ben in the World Between Worlds...but who?

Ben....

Ben..

Ben. 

Ben Solo gasped abruptly and woke with a start. But was he even sleeping? He’s not sure when he went to sleep, he didn’t even remember going to bed. 

A battle,

Her lifeless body

Her hand

Her lips

Rey

He jumped up aggressively as the memories flooded his mind. But he’s not even sure he had been laying down. Where was the ground? 

Ben Solo looked around him and didn’t understand what he saw. It felt like almost complete emptiness, as if all the world around him had been swallowed by a black hole. But there was gravity at least. 

_Where am I?_ He thought. 

_Am I....dead?_

Surely this isn’t what he expected to find in the afterlife. He knew he had done some horrid things and wouldn’t be welcomed by any Jedi spirits any time soon, but this didn’t feel quite right. 

_Rey, where’s Rey?_ He thought. 

The black seemed to swallow him whole, as if he were a floating brain in the black of space. He couldn’t feel his limbs or any part of his body. 

_Where am I?_

Ben...

He heard something then, a whisper of his name, but he’s not sure who was whispering. He concentrated on it and tried to make it louder. It’s not like there were any other noises he had to drown out, there was complete emptiness where he was, but the voice was so far away. 

Ben...

He recognized the voice then. 

“Mom?” 

Ben. 

Ben cried softly. It was the voice of his mother. But where was it coming from? 

“Mom! Where are you?” He started running, or floating, he’s not sure which. 

Ben. 

He concentrated with all his might and all of a sudden he saw her. Faint, not like a normal force ghost, she felt so far away. 

Ben ran to her and sank to his knees and cried. 

“Mom, oh god mom I’m so sorry," he said, shaking frantically. "I'm so sorry for everything.” He tried to reach out to touch her hand, but went right through her. He looked at the ground. 

“I’m sorry for failing our family. For....dad.”

He gasped loudly and took large breaths trying to compose himself. 

“I was a monster, I think I might still be", and he started heaving while large salty tears ran down his face. 

“I don’t deserve forgiveness, but I’ll spend an eternity trying”. 

“Ben,” her voice was clear now. “Stop”. 

He saw her reach out to touch him. Her hand couldn’t connect with his skin but he swears he felt something. 

“My sweet Ben. All is forgiven. We now see the struggle you went through. Palpatine was the monster. He warped your mind from when you were in my womb. How could my precious boy stand a chance? But you did. You broke his hold on you.” Leia said with tears in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry we weren’t there for you. You were looking for guidance and we didn’t give it to you. The Jedi failed you.”

Ben looked up at his mom and took large, gasping breaths. He shakily stood to his feet and towered above his mother. 

“Mom I’m so sorry. I...love you. And dad. And uncle Luke”. He reached a shaky hand towards his mother’s cheek.

It connected. 

The feel of her cheek against his hand made Ben stop in his tracks. He flew forward and engulfed the image of his mother in his arms, while saying “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” over and over again until it was almost inaudible. 

“Shhh my child. It’s alright. All is forgiven and you’re safe,” Leia said. He cried into her shoulder for a few minutes until he calmed and his breath became more even.

“But...” he started. “Where am I? I remember wanting to bring Rey back and then she was alive and then it went black.” 

“My sweet Ben, you're in the world between worlds. You saved Rey’s life. You gave your life for hers.” 

“Rey…” her name fell from his lips. Oh how he he missed her.

 _World between worlds? What?_ He was confused but he didn't care. Rey was all he cared about.

“My dear boy. Rey is coming for you.”

When Ben heard those words his breath caught in his throat.

“What?” He said quietly, incredulously. 

_Rey is trying to save me?_ He thought.

“Luke, Rey and I are working on a plan to get you out of here, back to the world of the living - so you can get the chance you deserve,” she paused momentarily and then continued, “to be the person you were meant to be. Without the influence of Palpatine, without being corrupted. You can finally be free and live how you want to live.”

Ben started crying again as Leia said those words. He always knew he was under some influence, that something was pulling him towards darkness. He always thought it was the Skywalker in his blood, but it wasn’t. It was something else entirely. For the first time in his entire life he felt free. Light - like he wasn’t being crushed by the weight of Palpatine’s pure evil.

He thought of Rey again. The way she felt so small and delicate in his arms, how she was menacing with a lightsaber, how she kissed him.

He wanted it all.

He couldn’t wait to be saved.

…And to kiss her again.

Ben Solo smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sincere thank you for all the lovely reviews so far! :) I'm really glad you're enjoying the first chapter and I'm so excited to share my story with you!  
> Thanks so much for your patience on this second chapter - as soon as the holidays are up, I'll be posting more frequently!  
> Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter - they're very motivating :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is just the start - please let me know your thoughts so far. Are you into this idea? Please let me know!


End file.
